Efialt Deathguard
''Overview'' Efialt Deathguard (Formerly Efial'tharran Lightguard) is a powerful Death Knight who had earned the title of his choice, Lord-General, but not through raw strength alone. Being among the most valuable Scourge Generals, a brilliant tactician and skilled warrior, Efialt was eventually freed when Arthas fell, rallying those who followed him in the Scourge and united them under his banner, making a pact with the Ebon Blade shortly after. Once a highly talented Knight and Sorcerer, Efialt holds nearly three thousand years of combat experience, having served within a total of four great wars. He lost his life protecting Quel'thalas from the Undead Scourge, defending the first Elfgate protecting the capital. Appearance and Personality Standing much taller than the average High or Blood Elf, Efialt always has a posture that shows pride. The signature features of his appearance are his snow-white, medium length hair, which went down his neck and shoulders, but were kept out of his face, his pale skin and the many runic markings across his body. Starting from his forehead, forming an X as they slide down, through his eyes and reaching the cheekbones, from the cheekbones traveling across the sides to cover the entirety of his ears, sliding down from his ears across his jawline, meeting on his chin before sliding down across his neck to be concealed by his cobalt saronite armor. Efialt is ancient in several ways, skilled and talented, that also makes him significantly arrogant and egotistical. Unlike other Death Knights, Efialt has maintained his personality and memories. A cunning, strategic mastermind who uses his "silver tongue" to earn people's trust, using his Elven charm as a tool to further his goals. Efialt is also a natural-born Leader, having served as a Commander majority of his life had only further increased his leadership skills. History Early life Born in to a time of wealth for the Lightguard family, a noble house that served as Royal Guards and some of the Quel'dorei's finest warriors, Efialt was to be no expection, originally given the name Efial'tharran. As soon as he was of proper age they begun with his education. And as he grew older it all became more strict. Efial'tharran as a child hardly had time for himself, for it to be considered proper childhood. He did however, have an escape in the form of Velonia Dawnwhisper, a young girl from another family, which was however equally strict. The two originally begun with antagonizing eachother, often getting in to fights and occasionally getting in to competitions between eachother to show who was the better one. A couple of years of that made the two bonded and became friends. As the years went by, however. With the strict nature of both families, they did not get much time for one another. Whereas Velonia was being taught to be perfect by her family. Efial'tharran was being shaped in to the perfect soldier for the Lightguard family. Harsh training that at first strained the young fighter, testing his limits. With each different session he was becoming more resilient. Velonia was talented in her own way, which was mounted combat. As the two grew up, they went from friends to lovers. Their relationship lasted for many years, although they kept growing more distant towards one another due to responsibilities. And as time went by, Efial'tharran begun to become curious, wanting more than the prime of a physical body. The House Lightguard was heavily divided between Warriors and Mages. Which he absolutely despised, starting to focus on practicing magic through the years. Only for more distance to be made between the two lovers. Eventually, with the coming of the Troll Wars. It was all sentenced to an end. The Troll Wars And so begun the Troll wars, with the then-barbaric humans of Arathor. Efial'tharran was among the many Elven warriors to join the battle, and among the youngest to hold a position of leadership. Having used years of training to learn all he could in a non-combat scenario, this war was his true test. Being more than willing to slaughter his way to fame through hundreds of Amani. During this time, Luminor made the decision to give his son the ancient family blade, Alah'dinoriel (Lightkeeper in common), crafted back in the War of the Ancients by Lannia Lightguard, the first to combine the art of Mage and Warrior within the family, the Elven greatsword held several powerful enchantments. Being able to channel power through its tip, further empowered by the wielder's fury and fervor. With his new weapon, Efial'tharran showed more of the Elven supremacy on the battlefield. At the time, his bright azure eyes held a silvery tinge with their glow, along with his hair, which at the time were a bright silver. Befitting to that, he was given the nickame "Silver Lynx" due to his aggressive nature in battle. Not only that, with the end of the Troll Wars and the defeat of the Amani, Efial'tharran was considered the prodigy of the House Lightguard. Being the youngest and yet the most effective of the family. And with such tales of battle came fame. But not all was well with this fame. Velonia was abandoned, left behind as the one who always was next to her moved o n, on his own. That was the end of their relationship, with a bitter taste of betrayal from Velonia's end. Aftermath of the Troll Wars Triumphant over the Trolls, the High Elves celebrated. Anasterian promising that should anyone of the Arathi Bloodline require their help, they would offer it within instant. Efial'tharran, however.. He was more curious about these Humans, they were savages, yet they showed promise and great talent on the battlefield, which made him interest in them. And without much more left to do after the completion of his training and the defeat of the Amani. There was nothing more really left for the young Battle-mage. Several times through the years he'd leave for several months to check on the Humans and their progress, which he was most certainly intrigued by. With his journeys, came more discoveries, and each time he returned he perfected his craft even further. From Efial'tharran to Efialt In times of relative peace, Efial'tharran worked around with his family, building up a better name for himself and further sharpening his knowledge and skills. Plus, expecting a younger sibling. That idea was quite exciting to the veteran Battle-Mage. What was unfortunate though, was that his mother had fallen ill during her pregnancy. And when the time came, and everyone was, unfortunately in a bad twist of fate away. Efial'tharran was the only one to be able to support her, although her sickness rendered her so weaker. She managed to give birth to a baby boy, that boy would later be known as Calden, named by his older brother. Efial'tharran though was left scarred by the experience, with the feeling of guilt that his failure led to not only his mother's death. But the fact that he was unable to do anything, powerless even with so much effort he put in to it all. And because of it, his little brother would grow up without a motherly figure. Given the name "Efial'tharran" from his mother, he felt uneasy with using it from there on out, using a shortened version of his name as "Efialt". With such he would be known by most people, even his own family would refer to him by that name upon his request. The First War Now known as Efialt, the Lynx with his younger brother, Calden accompanying him still kept his hunts for knowledge and improvement to his skills by visiting the humans occasionally, finding interest in this new Kingdom.. Stormwind. As luck would have it, when he paid a visit to his human "allies". That was when the first Orcish invasion sparked. Such a strange, monstrous enemy. It was impossible for Efialt to resist the urge to join the battle. And so he did. Marching alongside Humans, assisting all across the First War with his heavy knowledge as a warrior, mage and healer. Although one man could by no means turn the tide. As the Orcs took Stormwind. Efialt was forced in to ships, fleeing alongside the Humans all the way to Lordaeron. Seeing the mess. Efialt returned to Quel'thalas shortly after to describe the tales to his family. The Second War Although displeased with the outcome, Efialt returned to Lordaeron to offer his services to the Humans once more. And knowing he would be a viable asset, they accepted him. A skilled swordsman and sorcerer, along with the knowledge to use the light in a supportive manner. Who wouldn't want such soldier in their ranks? Throughout the war, Efialt was relentless. Slicing his way through the Old Horde, or burning through it. To the Knight's horror though.. The first Death Knights begun to show. Their necromantic powers being a terrifying sight that turned the tide heavily in battles. Present during many discussions and arguments, his voice of being one that would have some influence, maybe.. Then the suggestion came from several of the Humans, combining the might of a Warrior with the skills of a Priest to a more offensive manner? Efialt was unimpressed, he was like that already.. Until he saw the display done by the first Paladins. Wielding the light in an OFFENSIVE manner? How did he not think of that?! Eventually, his own path was influenced. Becoming a Paladin and joining the Silver Hand. Using his newly found knowledge to break his way through the enemies. Shortly after, his younger brother followed his footsteps and learned the ways of the Paladin as well. Eventually during the War, Efialt had proven his prowess and was named a Commander of the Alliance army, given his own task force to command. That task force would later be named the Lightguard Regiment, his younger brother serving as his chosen Knight-Champion. Through hardships and years on the field of battle, the Second War came to an end with the victory of the Alliance. And with that came celebrations and mourning for the lost. The Orcs were moved to interment camps and used as slaves, while the Alliance worked to rebuild and repair the damage done by the savages. Fall of Lordaeron Years of peace followed with minor threats being swiftly dealt with by any of the Alliances forces. But, unfortunately, it did not last long. With the first signs of the mysterious necrotic plague spreading across Lordaeron, Efialt and his younger brother of course assisted in investigations, now both fully-pledged Knights of the Silver Hand. The brothers assisted with their Regiment wherever they could to save citizens from the restless Undead. But in the end, it was all in vain. Present during the culling of stratholme. Efialt was disgusted by Prince Arthas' behavior, and like most other Knights. He walked away. The only other encounter Efialt would have with the Prince would be in Northrend, as escort to the messanger who ordered the 1st legion to cease their expedition, but that was brief. Months went on as the Scourge threat grew worse. And "at last" the great prince had returned home. Only to kill his own father and raze the capital to the ground. With that, the Scourge ravaged through the world. Efialt gathered his kin and returned home to Quel'thalas after years of absence. Warning his people of the incoming threat.. Lightguard's downfall As expected.. They were here, at last. Sylvanas Windrunner had made sure the first Gate to Quel'thalas was fortified and guarded, leading the guardians there was Efialt, once more. As the waves of Scourge begun to march, Efialt led and fought bravely. Slicing his way through the Scourge relentlessly, although through hours of combat. The Paladin and his men grew exhausted, the seemingly endless numbers of the Scourge taking their toll.. And soon enough, one by one, the defenses fell until Efialt was left on his own. Seeing his comrades fall and turned against him drove the ancient Paladin in to a fury. Using Lightkeeper to its full potential, the blade ablaze with holy power, fueled by the wielder's fury. He had the fervor to fight back the Scourge on its own, until Arthas himself got in the way. Clashing with the Death Knight viciously. The battle was fierce, long and it even took its toll on the fallen Prince, but the necromancers supporting him along with the Undead served as enough of a distraction for Efialt to switch focus for a mere moment, which resulted to Frostmourne slicing his right arm, up to the elbow clean off. The Paladin let out a cry of agony and rage. All he could do was blast and blast at the incoming Undead. But in the long run it was all futile. Meeting his end with Frostmourne piercing through his heart. Efialt fell to the ground, choking in his own blood. All that could be heard from the dying warrior were few Thalassian words before he collapsed, the glow of his eyes dispersing, and yet even as he died they were open, his mouth hanging open in horror as the life was drained from his face until he went limp, lifeless on the ground. Having proven himself as a powerful enemy, he would make an even more powerful ally, and Arthas realized that. Commanding his Necromancers to take him away as they tore down the first gate. Advancing through. To heaven, back to earth. An altar was set up, a ritual being prepared for the slain Knight. Attaching his arm back in place, the necromancers and Arthas worked to reanimating the fallen Elf. Dark energies engulfed and surrounded his body, tore at his mind and soul, agonizing pain coursed through him. And as a renewed light sparked in his eyes, now an icy blue, his skin became pale, the silvery tinge of his hair shifting to a pale, snowy white. He let out an agonizing cry as he was reborn in to a Death Knight of the Scourge. Given a new Runeblade alongside his dark gift, which he later named Talah'melorn (Common translation: Deathstrike). Fall of Quel'thalas With his new power, serving the opposite side. Efialt joined the Scourge in their march across Quel'thalas. Cruelly, as luck would have it. Efialt was put up against his own family. And he butchered through them recklessly. Although with each kill, parts of his memory and past returned to haunt him. And as the two last remaining in his wake, his father and brother. He was more than eager to take them out as well. Luminor fought bravely, a powerful Knight in his own right as he wielded Lightkeeper, which was recovered by the Magus Lissandra and brought back to the father. Although the conflict between father and son kept the Death Knight occupied for a while. In the end, Efialt was victorious. Slaying his father. And with that final kill, it all rushed back in the Undead's head. The cruelty, the accursed images, all of it. Who he was, what he did. And who he had become.. It all struck him, and yet. He did not cry, he did not sob. He burst in to a mad, echoing laughter. His entire life as a war hero wasted because of a Human brat. Now hell-bent on pleasing his Scourge masters. Efialt tried to pick up Lightkeeper with the intention to corrupt it. But it only caused him more agony. Searing through a layer of flesh of his newly-repaired arm. Efialt was forced to leave Lightkeeper with his father's remains. He merely bandaged up the seared arm and covered it with a gauntlet. Having plans for what to do with it later on. And then, the march was complete. Reaching the Sunwell and bringing Kel'thuzad back to life. Efialt watched it all, the slaughter around him in awe and sadistic pleasure. Showing no remorse for his former kin, only laughing at their misery. The Defiler With Kel'thuzad brought back as a Lich, the Scourge moved to Dalaran for a full-scale invasion to the magical city. Of course, Efialt was present. Recklessly slaughtering his way through the magi, leaving nothing to stand before his onlsaught. As Archimonde was summoned in to the world, Efialt remained by Arthas' side instead of joining in the battle for Mount Hyjal. Ascension of the Lich King The Lich King was severely weakened, many of the Scourge slowly begun to turn against them. Arthas was forced to gather his forces and retreat to Northrend to his King's defense. Efialt followed, of course. Once again not upholding any large, noteworthy role other than simply butchering his way through waves upon waves of enemies, be it naga, demons, or his own former kin, now known as the Blood Elves. Some recognized the Silver Lynx, but they were soon reminded that he was no longer the Efialt they knew. As Arthas made his way to the top and placed the crown on his head. Like others of the Scourge, Efialt worked, prepared and plotted. Almost three thousand years of knowledge and military tactics on his shoulders as he would become one of the most infamous Scourge generals, working through the ranks to eventually reach the rank of Scourgelord, naiming himself Lord-General, earning the title "Ebon Reaper". During this time. Efialt was nicknamed "Nightmare". And he had coated over his seared right arm's flesh with a layer of saronite, his fingers sharpened like claws. A display of power, the force of Undead Efialt would lead as a Lord-General was named "Hand of Nightmares" in ironic mockery of how their leader had lost his hand. Wrath of the Lich King "It certainly took long enough, finally." Efialt looked up, seeing his King stand tall and inspire his followers. He raised his Runeblade in the air and let out a savage roar of triumph. It was time, time for the world to come to them, time for slaughter to commense. And the Lord-General looked forward to it.. Alliance and Horde made their invasions alongside the Argent Crusade, and much to Efialt's surprise, the Knights of the Ebon Blade. But it did not matter, all who stood against the Scourge would fall. Efialt was by no means a simple Death Knight, having earned his rank through displays of cunning and power. And he had the military force to be quite the menace. Efialt was feared. Any who stood against him didn't stand for long. Among the bigger names within the Scourge, he served as a powerful commander of the Undead armies. Although as the march upon Icecrown Citadel begun, Efialt was incapable of coming to his master's defense, occupied with slaughter his way through Crusaders across Icecrown to prevent them from joining the Assault. Brothers' Reunion As cruel luck would have it, the last enemy standing in Efialt's way from rejoining with his King was his little brother, the Blood Knight Champion Calden Lightguard, the two facing eachother atop one of the many balconies of the Icecrown Citadel, both Knights with their weapons ready for their final clash. Calden let out a savage roar, Lightkeeper burning brightly with holy fire as he rushed for Efialt, who parried with his vampiric Runeblade. A graceful clash of steel across the Citadel's balcony, with each swing and each collide a burst of holy and unholy energy combusting from the two blades. The battle between the two brothers went on for hours as the final assault took place. Eventually though, the Blood Knight had expectantly grown exhausted. Efialt slammed his saronite boot to Calden's chest, sending him to the ground as he was forced to let go of Lightkeeper. The Death Knight cackled and smashed his boot on his brother's chest again, pressing more and more weight, finding pleasure in torturing his younger brother, who screamed out in agony. "What is the matter, brother? I thought you would be better than this." Efialt mocked. All he received in responses were cries and whines of agony from Calden, who clenched his fists. "Tsk.. A shame.." Efialt raised his vampiric runeblade and faced it down, preparing to land the final blow. "Quite the battle, I'm proud, little brother.. Ho-" Efialt's triumphant speech was interrupted by a bolt of holy light right to his face, hurling the arrogant Death Knight back as Calden's body was engulfed in a holy light. His armor glowingGOLD along with his aura as he picked up his blade. Renewed with the power of the light. Once again rushing forward to collide with the Lord-General. The battle eventually reached a similar end, with Calden growing exhausted. But in a timely manner atop the citadel. Arthas was slain. And mid-swing, Efialt had to stop. Dropping his blade as he stared at his brother in shock.. He smiled and raised his hands in surrender. Picking up his blade and making his leave from the Citadel. Calden stared in shock, confused.. But. He simply fell down after a while, drained and exhausted. Efialt meanwhile gathered those who were liberated from the Lich King as well, rallying them under what was left of his banner. Aftermath of the War Shortly after the defeat of the Lich King, Efialt and his remaining, rallied followers were approached by Darion Mograine and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, being offered an opportunity, serve the Ebon Blade, or perish as Scourgelings. Without much of a choice, Efialt agreed. But he made spesific terms to Mograine. He would not kneel before the "Ebon Highlord". He was a Lord of his own right. No longer a General of the Scourge, but now, a Lord of his own will. And he demanded that he and his forces still retained their title as Hand of Nightmares. Serving as a sub-faction of the Ebon Blade, with the pact made. Efialt was free to do as he pleased with his forces, as long as it caused no harm to what the Crusade and the Ebon Blade wished. With his will his own again and his followers still serving him in Undeath. They worked and worked throughout icecrown to rebuild. Bolster their forces, find a new home for those who were harmed by the Scourge and had their homes taken from them, the world would not accept Undead that easily. And they had to make this decision. Efialt worked hard over the course of years, through the Cataclysm and the invasion of Pandaria to rebuild his forces, gather remnants of the Scourge and recruit them, among those he recruited were the Vrykul. To this day, the Hand of Nightmares works around Northrend, uniting the inhabitants of the Icy continent to ensure of its safety. Making Icecrown a safe sactuary for the Undead that wished to evade the pointless conflict of Blue and Red. Working alongside the Vrykul, uniting their clans and granting them safety from the Alliance and Horde under his banner. Efialt works with the intention of making a force strong enough to assist the world in times of need. Talents, powers and abilities Efialt is powerful in every meaning of the word. A strong, graceful Knight and a powerful sorcerer in his own right. Combining magic and physical abiilities in the perfect harmony in battle, his fighting style unique. In death, Efialt kept majority of his talents and knowledge from his lifetime as a soldier, his mastery in both blade and sorcery following him to his path as a Death Knight, playing a key factor in the evolution of power, as the years went by, the Lord-General mastered and perfected several arts with the aid of nearly three millennia of experience in advancing his craft as much as he could, he became a truly formidable opponent, reaching levels that were not quite seen or expected before. Blood, Frost and Unholy: The three specializations used by the Death Knights, Efialt has studied and combined all three in to a fearsome combination, taking key aspects from each art and pushing them together in to one superior power. Master Necromancer: Efialt has great mastery over necromancy, being able to reanimate large and greater creatures and maintain them for a long time. Death's Grasp: One of the more iconic abilities of the Death Knights are their ability to twist and manipulate the energies that surround and bind reality in to a Death Grip, a powerful pull of dark energy. Efialt however has further perfected the art, able to perform a variety of formidable movements using the same dark energies, be it a push, a pull or holding something in mid-air. Runic magic: As all Death knights, Efialt has mastery over runic magic, among his greatest achievements within the Scourge was covering his body in runic markings that greatly amplified his already large power. An experiment he worked on for few years that resulted previously in several failures, until recently. Soul power: Efialt feasts on souls, using essence of those he has slain to fuel his power further. Category:Undead Category:High Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Paladin